Panel antennas are usually mounted on walls or poles in a fixed position. To change the direction of orientation of a mounted panel antenna thereafter is difficult. For pole mounted antennas, it is necessary to loosen the attached antenna and then to rotate the antenna relative to the pole, and then fixedly clamp it in position again. For wall mounted assemblies, elaborate procedures are necessary to change the mounting of the panel assembly from one which is parallel to the wall to some other angular orientation.
It would be desirable to provide for the wall mounting of a panel antenna which facilitates the easy and rapid change of orientation, all while maintaining the panel antenna in close proximity to the wall upon which it is mounted. It would also be desirable to provide for easy change of azimuth of a pole mounted panel antenna.